Just A Sexual Thing
by Laura1981
Summary: Seven is not as naive as people believe and comes up with some interesting stress relieving techniques for the Captain.


**Just A Sexual Thing**

By Laura

December The usual. These characters aren't mine. Like no shit because if they were Voyager would have been a lot different. Anyway, I'm borrowing them for fun, no infringement intended to Paramount and I certainly make no money from this.

**Pairing:** J/7

**Rating: **NC-17

**Timeline:** Season 4, about a week before the episode "Scientific Method".

**Thanks:** LZClotho & BeachBum for beta reading.

Seven of Nine was in trouble. It wasn't the first time she had been in the couple months since she'd been on board Voyager but she knew this time she may have crossed a line that would see her in the brig.

Entering the turbo lift on deck five she instructed it to take her to the bridge where the captain summoned her only minutes ago to her ready room. Seven hadn't been surprised when the captain wasn't waiting for her in the transporter room when she'd beamed back from the planet's surface. She assumed the captain wanted to discipline her in private given the captain's new highly volatile temper.

Janeway's dopamine levels were much higher than usual for a human female the last two weeks causing the captain to be much less rational and far more aggressive than Seven had come to expect from her. She could tell others aboard Voyager were also taken aback by the captain's irrational and angry outbursts. However, she also knew the rest of the crew had no idea why the captain's entire personality had suddenly changed. Seven was still fortunate, or unfortunate depending on how one viewed the situation, to have all her Borg-enhanced senses intact. She wasn't even sure the Doctor knew she could detect biochemical levels in people and she was not going to tell him. He'd already deconstructed her from the person she was familiar with and put her into this new form. While she was getting used to it and felt she could adapt to it, she currently did not want to become more human. Her experience aboard the Raven only two and a half weeks ago had encouraged her to hold onto as much of her Borg self as she could at the moment. The emotions she experienced on that ship had been far too much for her to handle and she detested the vulnerable position they'd put her in. She refused to be that afraid again, vowing to cling to her unemotional Borg behaviour. She would live as a human, grow as one, but she refused to feel. Never again. She wanted no part of it. It was too painful.

Since her experience on board the Raven she had practiced Vulcan meditation techniques to control her burgeoning emotions. They helped her immensely and she felt once again in control. She brought order to chaos.

Stepping onto the bridge, Seven felt all eyes turn to her. Harry gave her what she had come to learn was a sympathetic smile while the commander sneered at her. She was well aware of his dislike for her and she could tell he was pleased she was in trouble. Showing no emotion in turn to either man she gracefully walked to the entrance to the captain's ready room and pressed the chime. Immediately she heard a muffled curse and then an angry, "come!"

Seven walked straight to the front of the captain's desk, posture painfully erect with hands clasped behind her back.

"You wished to see me, Captain?"

Unobtrusively Seven observed Janeway had yet to look up at her, instead she held her head in her hands massaging her temples. This was typical behaviour of the captain lately. Constant headaches the Doctor could do nothing about. He had applied every treatment known to the Federation and nothing worked. Finally he'd told her she needed to take few days off and rest. In response she had rolled her eyes and walked out of sickbay.

When the captain finally did look up at Seven it was with blood-shot eyes a dull shade of grey, but the anger in them was unmistakable. "Seven." Her voice was gravelly and harsh, sounding as though the older woman hadn't slept in days. "What the hell did you think you were doing down there?!"

Seven was unintimidated by the captain's raised voice and what she'd been told was the "death glare". She held the infuriated gaze impassively.

Janeway slammed her hands on the desk and quickly stood up. A memento clattered to the floor, causing a shooting pain in Janeway's already fragile brain. She gritted her teeth against it, trying to block it out.

"Answer me damn it!"

Seven calmly bent and picked up the object, replacing it carefully. She noticed this action only served to make the captain more agitated.

"Captain..." A seething Janeway cut Seven off.

"You are not a Borg drone anymore! You can't just hit someone for getting in your way and think that's okay, damn it! You could have cost us trade negotiations with those people! I can't have you being a liability to this ship or this crew! I told Chakotay you would adapt! Instead you broke some guy's nose and dislocated his jaw! What the hell were you thinking damn it!"

Seven continued to stand impassively even when Janeway stormed around the desk and into Seven's personal space, close enough she could smell coffee on her breath.

"I expect better of you!" Seven could see Janeway was completely losing control. At the moment she would not be surprised if the captain tried to strike her. She would fail but it would not surprise her. The older woman's dopamine levels were currently that of a full-grown man in the heat of battle. Considering that fact Seven actually found herself quite impressed with the captain's control.

Without warning the tirade ended. Janeway jerked away from Seven, hands grasping her head as her vocal chords let loose an anguished cry of pain.

Seven was immediately at her side, grabbing her elbow before the captain hit the floor. "I will call for the doctor."

"NO!" Janeway cringed at the sound of her own voice.

"You require medical attention," Seven stated, suppressing the urge to lift the woman in her arms and carry her to sickbay.

Recognizing that her own yelling was doing nothing to help the pain she was in, Janeway's voice softened. "No, Seven. I've already seen the doctor numerous times, there is nothing he can do."

Janeway sat on her knees in the middle of room holding her head. Seven had seen enough.

"Computer, lower lights to one fifth of current setting."

The computer acknowledged the command with a chirp, the lights instantly dimming. The women were now bathed in only the vaguest of illumination.

"What are you doing?"

"The decrease in light should assist in alleviating the pain in your head."

"Well, yes, it does, but I'm on duty..." Another searing pain slicing through her skull prevented her from finishing her sentence.

"You cannot perform your duty in this condition, Captain. I will assist."

Before Janeway could form a coherent sentence Seven easily lifted her into her arms and deposited her on the couch. Next she felt strong but gentle fingers massaging her scalp and all thought of protest left her mind.

Seven set aside the fact that the captain had been about to punish her and concentrated on making the woman feel better. Her punishment could wait. It was her duty now as a member of this collective to look after Captain Janeway's well being. Where the doctor failed, she would succeed. She still possessed gigaquads of information gathered from her years in the Borg Collective. Countless forms of relaxation techniques from thousands of different species were stored in her eidetic memory. While the Borg found the information to have no practical use and it did not add to their perfection, they had still analysed it before discarding it as they did all information they obtained.

Seven ran her fingers along Janeway's scalp, finding she actually enjoyed the feel of the silk, auburn locks gliding through her fingers. Carefully she removed the adornment holding the captain's long hair in place and continued to run her fingers down the back of her skull to her neck.

Janeway groaned with pleasure, "That feels so goood."

Seven continued to repeat the action while the captain continued to groan her appreciation.

However, Seven had only just begun. From her position standing in front of the captain she did not have adequate access to the tight neck muscles she could feel when she would run her fingers down over them. She made to move to stand behind the captain but realized the couch was pushed up against the wall. Logic dictated only one course of action left to her.

Eyes closed, Janeway wondered briefly what was going on when Seven's fingers left her head. She only had seconds to wonder before she felt the couch shift underneath her as weight was applied next to her and she felt Seven push her slightly forward. Then to her utter astonishment Seven began sliding her body behind her own until she assumed a squatting position. Knees bent, legs open, Seven pulled Janeway against her body, effectively sandwiching herself between the woman and the back of the couch.

"This position affords me better access to your neck and shoulders," Seven said by way of explanation.

Janeway gasped when she felt warmth start to radiate into her lower back, knowing there was only one place on Seven it could be coming from. She should object to their positioning but she was too taken by Seven's magic fingers to form a coherent sentence. She tried to stifle her moaning, but failed miserably in that area as well. A massage had never felt so good to her as it did now.

Seven enjoyed providing this relief for her captain. She also found herself intrigued by the effect the older woman's moaning was having on her. Her stomach felt tight and a dull throbbing was beginning between her legs.

Finding a particular tight spot in the captain's shoulder she tried to ignore the growing ache and concentrated on releasing the ball of hard muscle.

"Oh yes, Seven! Right there, that is wonderful!" Janeway let out a very deep, throaty moan that caused vibrations to travel from her own body through Seven's.

Seven shifted slightly as she felt the vibration keenly in her groin but did not lessen her attention to the knot in Janeway's shoulder. She was succeeding in her mission; whatever discomfort she felt personally was irrelevant.

Quickly Seven corrected herself, these were not feelings of discomfort, they were feelings of... pleasure. It was the first time she could ever remember feelings of pleasure in quite this way.

Suddenly an automatic warning came from her cortical node. _Feelings are irrelevant. Emotions are painful. Terminate them immediately. _

The message was the one she'd automatically programmed to remind herself to control emotions. However, these were not like any feelings she experienced previously. They were not painful as they had been aboard the Raven. They were not threatening. They were enjoyable. Seven disregarded the warning, finding no logical need to terminate what she was currently feeling.

"I'd no idea you knew how to give such wonderful massages, Seven," Janeway got out between moans.

"I am Borg."

A small grin tugged at Janeway's lips, the first in a week. "Of course."

"Remove your uniform jacket so that I may have better access to your muscles."

Quickly and without thought, Janeway removed the barrier. She was so damn tired and her body ached so much from the constant stress she'd been under the last two weeks. Seven was relaxing her in a way she thought impossible anymore. She moved back between Seven's legs, seeking the heat she knew was there. The little voice that tried to tell her what part of anatomy that heat was coming from on Seven was quashed as she felt fingers dig into her upper back muscles. Closing her eyes she dropped her head back and moaned.

Seven felt hot. Abnormally hot. Looking at the captain's face, mouth still open from moaning, she felt the ache in her groin intensify. After analysing her current feelings and her chemical responses she concluded she was aroused. Very aroused. Having absolutely no experience with how to proceed she accessed the data in her cortical node for ideas. Three minutes later all data on what was known as 'lesbian copulation' had been analysed. Discovering in her research copulation was also a great stress relief, Seven knew how to proceed.

Slowly she moved her hands down Janeway's arms, massaging lightly as she went. After moving back up to the captain's shoulders, she began to slide her hands down the front of the captain's chest, rather than down her back. When her hands finally reached Janeway's breasts and began to cup them the older woman finally came crashing back to reality.

"Seven!"

"Relax. Is this not making you feel better?"

Janeway's struggle only lasted a few seconds. She felt so good right now, better than she had in weeks. The pain was still present but only at the level of a normal headache, not the mind numbing, near debilitating pain she had been suffering. She was tired, she ached all over and Seven was making her feel so damn good. When Seven didn't wait for a response but instead gathered one breast in her hand and squeezed the erect nipple, Janeway was gone.

Her head fell against Seven's chest. "It is," she whispered, giving into her base desires.

"I find it is making me feel good as well. I will proceed."

Seven waited for only a few moments before continuing. Gathering both breasts in her hands she massaged them while manipulating the hard nipples with her fingertips, enjoying the feel of the captain in her arms. She slid her body the rest of the way down the captain until she was fully sitting instead of squatting. Janeway groaned as she felt Seven's own erect nipples now pressing into her back. Seven continued to fondle one breast while moving her other hand down the captain's abdomen and under her pants. Janeway arched into Seven when she felt warm fingers glide across her pubic hair. Then she found herself crying out as the ex-Borg plunged her fingers into the waiting heat.

Seven marvelled at the way her two fingers so easily glided into the captain's entrance.

"You are very wet," Seven breathed into Janeway's ear, causing her to shudder. Janeway didn't even try to reply except to moan some more. Her breathing was coming in short gasps as Seven moved her fingers in and out. When Seven's thumb made contact with her engorged clitoris, Janeway moved her arm up, grabbing Seven by the neck, pulling her head down. The captain turned her own head and caught the descending lips with her own. Immediately she pushed her tongue into Seven's mouth, demanding entrance.

Seven had never kissed before and found it made her head swim in the most disconcerting but pleasant way. Feeling Janeway's tongue move against hers was easily the best feeling she had ever experienced. When she heard a moan besides the now familiar one coming from Janeway, she realized with surprise it was her own. Increasing the speed of her thumb on the captain's clitoris she also found increased the frenzied intensity with which they kissed. Seconds later her captain climaxed and Seven had to reanalyse if maybe feeling Janeway's wet walls convulse around her wasn't the best feeling she had ever experienced.

She continued to pump in and out of the groaning woman while Janeway drove herself onto tantalizing fingers over and over again.

Seven watched, entranced, suddenly having the desire to taste Captain Janeway. Sexuality was not something she had given any previous thought. After all, she had only been human for a few months, but now it was something she wanted to fully experience and planned to do so right here and now. Carefully she removed her fingers and Janeway whimpered at the loss.

"I am not finished, Captain." Seven assured her as she stood up and stepped off the couch to stand in front of the older woman.

Janeway's eyes lazily opened. They widened at the sight of a sexually hungry looking Seven. Wisps of blonde hair had come loose from her severe bun, falling across her face while crystal blue eyes blazed hotly.

"Computer, seal ready room doors, Borg encryption code Alpha Beta Epsilon 297."

"Doors are sealed," the computer intoned back.

Janeway gulped as Seven dropped to her knees and ripped the Starfleet issue pants off her body. Gently but firmly she separated the captain's legs and moved herself between them.

"Seven! We have to stop! I..." A smouldering gaze from Seven made her lose her train of thought. _A blonde goddess is on her knees between your legs and you're going to say no? _

"Resistance is futile," Seven told her, grasping Janeway's legs and pulling her forward, opening her more.

This time hearing those words caused shivers to run down Janeway's spine in a whole new way. She inhaled sharply when she felt Seven's tongue slide slowly between her labia, exploring gently, almost cautiously.

"Yes... mmm... you feel so good," she moaned, voice heavy and thick with arousal.

Seven felt intoxicated. The smell, the feel, the taste of Captain Janeway was all around her. Licking slowly she enjoyed the heady flavour and thought if she could live on this as sustenance she would gladly give up all of her remaining Borg implants. Never could she have imagined copulation would be like this. It consumed all your senses, taking over control of every thought, every action. Looking up from between her captain's legs she watched Janeway's face as it contorted in pleasure. She now understood why this is a private act between two people. It left you wanting, needing, open and vulnerable to not only the person you were with but also to your own base desires.

Increasing the speed of her tongue she began swirling it around Janeway's swollen clitoris on each upward stroke. Janeway started bucking beneath her causing Seven to move one of her arms to encircle the petite woman's backside and keep her in place. The ex-Borg found herself fascinated with the different textures she found within and outside of Janeway in this area, deciding it was something she could spend quite some time doing before she could have every millimetre of flesh committed to memory.

Janeway's thrusts were getting more pronounced the faster Seven's tongue moved, yet the young woman would only flit over her clitoris before moving away. It was starting to drive the captain mad.

"Seven, please," she pleaded between pants.

Seven never wanted this to end but recognized Janeway needed release. Quickly she moved her tongue back onto Janeway's clitoris, rubbing it hard. The captain yelled out and grabbed Seven's head with both hands, burying her fingers in blonde hair and resisting the urge to pull. Then Seven's lips joined her tongue by enveloping her clitoris and sucking, Janeway screamed louder and wrapped her legs around Seven's back, squeezing tightly. Pushing two fingers deeply inside her and immediately beginning a slow, deep pace, she found herself rewarded with a guttural yell being ripped from the captain's throat as the redhead climaxed.

Holding Janeway tightly Seven again relished the feel of her fingers being sucked on by the captain's internal muscles. As she began to come down from her high, Seven slowed as well, removing her fingers and replacing them with her mouth, sensually licking all Janeway offered her.

Janeway sat slouched half way down the couch, there was no way she could move. That had to have been one of the most intense orgasms she'd ever experienced. Seven was absolutely voracious! The thought reinforced by action as the blonde head stayed between her legs, licking gently. Unbelievably, despite how tired Janeway was, she felt herself becoming aroused all over again. Seven was going to kill her!

Seven's own clitoris was throbbing and as she finished between Janeway's legs she decided she needed to do something about it. Accessing her cortical node, she decided her next course of action.

Moving up the captain's body slowly, she felt Janeway shudder as she brought their bodies together and captured wine coloured lips with her own. When she began to shift Janeway into a horizontal position on the couch the captain tore her lips away from Seven's and rasped one word.

"Water."

Seven raised herself above Janeway on both her arms, "You require liquid refreshment?"

"Yes, desperately."

"Very well," Seven responded, immediately standing and walking to the replicator.   
"One glass of cold water." Promptly it materialized and Seven brought it to the captain.

With a shaky hand, Janeway took it and downed it quickly. "Thanks."

Seven took a moment now to notice Janeway still had her grey top on and she herself was still fully clothed. The information she had told her the next activity would be much more pleasurable if they were both naked.

"I require you to remove the rest of your clothes for the next activity, Captain."

"Again! You want to do it again?"

Seven reached to the back of her biosuit and undid a fastening which immediately caused her suit to loosen. Seven pulled it half way down, letting her breasts bounce free. "That is correct. Will this be a problem?"

Janeway gawked at the vision now before her, unable to find her voice, prompting Seven to speak again.

"Captain?"

Swallowing convulsively Janeway retrieved her voice. "No. I mean, it's not a problem. Why don't we move this to my quarters though?"

Seven considered the idea and found it very appealing, "Very well." She began to put her biosuit back over her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Janeway spluttered out, wanting to slap herself for how she sounded.

"I am putting my clothes back on so we can go to your quarters. Although I am relatively new to humanity I recognize walking around half naked is unacceptable."

Janeway stood and took Seven's hand. "No, it's not but let's just skip the walk to my quarters altogether." Seven raised her eyebrow as Janeway addressed the computer. "Computer, site to site transport, two to my quarters."

As soon as the transporter finished rebuilding their molecules, Seven picked Janeway up in her arms and marched to the bedroom where she threw the captain onto the bed.

"Undress." It was an order, not a request.

_Maybe you should slow this down, Kathryn._

"Seven, I think we should talk..."

"Insufficient."

Seven then finished stripping off her biosuit, leaving her standing at the foot of the captain's bed in all her naked glory. "I wish to provide you with another orgasm and experience one myself. Now."

Janeway swallowed, hard. _Slowing things down is over-rated Kathryn, besides she's already fucked you twice. _ Swiftly she removed her top and bra, leaving her sitting naked on the bed.

Seven crawled on hands and knees towards Janeway, gaze locked onto the captain's breasts. Pushing Janeway down she straddled the older woman and lowered her body, pressing her full lips to thinner ones, both moaning as their tongues sought each other out. Seven felt the ache between her legs increase to a burn. Moving her position she now straddled one of Janeway's thighs, continuing to kiss her while her right hand moved between her legs.

The captain growled her approval when Seven eased two fingers inside and moved her right leg up impacting Seven's hot centre. Instinctively Seven began to undulate against it, gasping at the jolt of pleasure that shot through her and breaking their kiss. She started to move faster and began to pant. Soon the captain's thigh was coated with her wetness as she moved.

Seven lowered her head to one of Janeway's erect nipples sucking it sharply and moving the tip between her teeth. The captain's hands grabbed her ass, nails digging into soft flesh. Seven thrust herself harder and faster against Janeway while her fingers pumped and thumb manipulated the writhing woman beneath her. The ex-Borg felt nails drag roughly up her back and then the captain was clutching her head, moving it to meet swollen lips. Their tongues again met and Seven increased tempo with her thumb. Soon she felt the beginnings of the captain's orgasm and then it ripped through the older woman causing her body to tense, only releasing when she screamed out her pleasure.

Just as the captain was coming down Seven was rising with her own, rubbing her clitoris harder and faster against Janeway's thigh, wanting desperately to find release. Then it came. Her back stiffened upon reaching the apex and she stilled her body completely, absorbing the all-encompassing feeling moving through her, before thrusting again, throwing her head back, eyes open, letting out a scream of pleasure.

Finally collapsing on top of Janeway's body, Seven savoured the sweaty skin she found against her cheek, knowing she caused it. Feeling the captain's still laboured breathing against her own chest she rolled off the panting body only to have Janeway turn after her, wrapping warm arms tightly around her. The captain settled her head onto Seven's chest and quickly fell asleep.

Seven expected this considering how exhausted she was and encircled her arms around her captain content to watch over her while she slept.


End file.
